Hybrids
A hybrid is any unit (the "final unit") that displays the graphic of a different unit (the "origin unit"). This can be used for purely aesthetic reasons, such as an infantry unit that shoots grenade (a Marine/Vulture hybrid), but there are some other effects as well, due to Iscript quirks or other properties of the involved units. Creating a hybrid You must find some unit index you can write to. Using a program such as NeoEUDCalc, find a working unit/player pair that write to that index +0x64. You will need to place a number of units of that pair equal to the unit ID you wish to end up with, minus the unit ID of the unit the graphic of which you want to use. (If the difference is negative, the hybrid is impossible, though hero units may help.) Optionally, place the same number of units for a unit/player pair that writes to +0x94 (which is 48 bytes higher). Lastly, place a unit with the graphic you wish to use at the index you have chosen. When the first group of extended units is killed, each death will increase this unit's unit ID by 1, changing things like weapons but not its button set nor graphic. Killing the second group of extended units will update the button set to match the new unit ID. As an example, let's say we wanted a Marine graphic to shoot Vulture grenades and have Spider Mines. We'd start by finding a unit index that we can write to, and a unit/player pair for that index's unit ID. P223:3900 happens to write to the unit ID for index 1367, so we'd start by placing a Marine at index 1367. The Marine's ID is 0 and the Vulture's is 2, so we'd need to place two P223:3900 units, and a nearby unit to kill them. We will also need to kill two P223:3904 units to change its button set, so it can use Spider Mines and won't have the StimPacks button. (If we left the button set the same, it could never use StimPacks, because Starcraft is hardcoded to only let the correct units use their spells.) Effects of hybrids A hybrid uses the graphic of the unit it was created as, but, for the most part, acts according to its new unit ID. Usually, this is mostly useful for aesthetic reasons, but there are some other uses, as mentioned above. First, in Starcraft, the graphic determines if the unit moves as a flier or a land unit. A Wraith transformed into a Zergling will still move as an air unit. The graphic also determines the movement speed of the unit. Additionally, some properties are loaded when a unit is created, and stay constant from then on. Possibly the most important is that something created as an air unit will be targeted as an air unit, even if turned into a land unit, and vice-verse. Other targeting flags, such as Organic or Robotic, appear to change with ID swaps, however. Supply is another example. A Marine turned into a Vulture will still only cost one Supply, but will "free up" two Supply when killed. Maximum HP and maximum shields notably do change. An SCV at 60/60 HP being changed to a Wraith will yield a Wraith with 60/120 HP (unless the Wraith or SCV has had their max HP changed in the unit properties for the map). Lastly, some specific properties, such as an Arbiter's cloaking field or a Dark Templar's permanent cloak, are defined only by the original unit ID. Note lastly that some hybrids crash. The only known example so far is those where the final unit crashes normally, such as a Tank or Goliath turret. Others are unstable due to Iscript; if the final unit is able to call an iscript animation that the origin unit does not define, letting it do so will crash the game. It is generally only safe to give spells to spellcasting graphics, air attacks to graphics with air attacks, and land attacks to units with land attacks, but there are exceptions detailed on that page. Specific hybrid oddities This section is to be used to note odd effects from either specific origin units, specific final units, or specific combinations. Do not mention Iscript quirks here. *An Arbiter, including Danimoth, used as an origin unit will retain its cloaking field after being shifted. Shifting a unit into an Arbiter or Danimoth does not grant it cloaking. *A creep structure will continue to spread creep after being shifted. It will also spawn Larvae if it did so initially. *Dark Templar and Observers will retain their cloak if shifted from, but will not cloak if shifted into. *Detectors lose their detection if used as an origin unit. A unit shifted into a Detector gains cloaking. *An origin Carrier or Reaver, including hero forms, loses access to its hanger if shifted from.